


To Whom It May Concern

by FuzzyPickles94



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPickles94/pseuds/FuzzyPickles94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser has had no luck obtaining good sleep. His true and tired solution, late night snack, is once again utilized. But this food quest is a little different, which is all that it takes to force him to think about something that has attributed to his poor sleeping habits—and that is not a subject he likes to confront.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom It May Concern

The full moon illuminated the night, shining the otherwise blind sky. Dusk's entrance allowed the resident of the Mushroom World to rest for the upcoming hustling day. Most had no problem with the tradition of 'sleep when the stars arrive, wake when the sun rise,' but of course not everyone had an efficient sleep cycle.

As the moon ascended, the lights hit the top window of Bowser's Castle and peeked inside the king's bed. Bowser, who laid on his back with his spike collars and shell removed, released a stifled groan. His eyes followed, but moving up and down for about fifteen seconds, it was a slog to get it to cooperate. One month has passed since the fortuitous habit of waking up in the middle of the night began and he was at wits end.

"Just when I was getting a good night's sleep, the lights had to ruin everything," he murmured, annoyed that even the witching hour gave him distress when he put the effort to go to sleep earlier than usual. No clock was in his sight, but it was likely not much past twenty-two hours.

In truth, the unkempt bedsheet exposing his legs indicated much tossing and turning. He was not even comfortable, only hoped that enough time passed before morning came. Even if by chance he was in the rapid eye movement phase of sleep, it was not enough. Worse yet, his lower torso rumbled like changing terrain.

"Forget it, I can't sleep on an empty stomach. I might as well grab a snack."

Growling in silence yet again, he threw the bedsheet to the window and got up. After putting on the spike collars and shell by the bed, he went to the snack bar on the first floor and closed the door behind him, making little noise to avoid awaking others.

The hall lights assured him where he was headed. Footsteps had to be slow and diligent least he wished to let others know he was out and about. After ten minutes of appropriate pacing, he reached the closed door of the snack bar. Breathing in relief, he turned the knob sideways and went in.

There, minions and royalty alike enjoyed a swift chow, convenient if someone wanted to gorge on food after dark. All ten tables were made of wood, each composed of four chairs. Behind the tables was the bar in case someone wanted to prepare a snack with haste. Not much further behind was a black refrigerator with a freezer on top, counters besetting both sides. Despite the tight squeeze of the narrow space between tables, he proceeded to the refrigerator without incident. When he opened the bottom door, a pickle jar dropped from the top shelf on the back side of the door and broke on the ground. Bowser jumped back and almost slipped, but grabbed the edge of the bar right on time.

"Phew! That was close," wiping the sweat off of his forehead and placed the hand on his pounding heart.

Having noticed the dehiscent door, he closed it to prevent injuries but not before noticing the pickle's horrible smell. He made sure to hold his nose while rummaging through the refrigerator's wide selection of bread, butter, cheese, and whatever fancied his eyes.

"Seriously, whoever kept the door open is gonna face my wrath." His distorted voice contrasted his brute tone he often spoke with, but it was an acceptable compromise to being spotted. "I can't believe that they had so little concern for other's—good, it's here."

He took the milk carton and placed it on the bar. After creeping the door to shut it, he found a glass on the top left counter with little commotion. Freeing his nose to breathe, he seated the glass right by the milk. His inability to pour a glass of milk without the drink spilling all over the place showed his incompetence to fend for himself in the kitchen; though with decades of foods and drinks being served to him, it wasn't surprising. Filled to the brim, he swiped the glass and took a drink to see if it was not spoiled. The milked swished all over his mouth before gulping it, the response being a faint smile.

"Mmm, this is good." He glanced at the brand and noticed it was Mushroom Kingdom's Dairy Milk. "I will order my kitchen staffs to get more of these."

Deciding that he liked this sweet taste, he searched the cabinets to find a cookie to dip with. After searching around for a few minutes, he came across his preferred brand, "Goomba's Volcanic Cookies." He dug his claws around the box, only feeling scraps and maneuvered it with frustration. Eventually, he found an intact cookie and stopped moving the box. There it was, with chocolate chips scrunched around the cookie. The luscious smell filled his nose with delight as he dipped the cookie into the milk. Just when food met his mouth, he heard an old man's voice and dropped what was left of the cookie in the glass, splashing milk.

"Bowser, what are you doing in there? Don't you see that it's late?"

He promptly focused his attention on the old, small Magikoopa with a blue robe and wizard hat.

"Kamek, this is none of your business! You should be, say, brainwashing the Toads to bring Princess Peach here," voice distorted by chewing on the cookie and having a difficult time keeping his cool.

"We don't take actions against the Mushroom Kingdom without your order, and I shouldn't have to remind you how many times these interventions miscarried. Not to mention you're also talking with your mouth full."

"And how does my manner while eating late at night concern you? I can take care of my—"

The glass shattered on the floor, ruining the milk and his treasured cookie. The tight clenching of his arms and the gritted teeth showcased his venomous attitude no longer restrained.

"You made me drop my glass! Now I can't eat my favorite brand of cookies anymore!" He began stomping towards Kamek.

"Mind your temper, people in this castle can hear you shouting," face appearing unfazed by Bowser's tantrums.

He continued his march towards Kamek. The first table he threw to the side and kicked the chairs off of him. Other tables blocking him were pushed aside like a truck hitting a car. It was insulting that anyone, even his step-father, would tell him what to do.

"Something has been bothering you. It's unusual for you to be up at odd hours, yet for the past month, your minions have reported five instance where you have been munching on food long after the lights have dimmed. We are concerned about this change in behavior."

He stopped and saw Kamek face-to-face, unimpressed by Kamek's butting into private matters.

"The only one who should care about my personal life is me. I rule my kingdom with an iron fist," collapsing the table to his right with his fist, "and have my son to look after. Your perpetual lectures about my life has gotten on my last nerves!"

He heard quiet footsteps that wasn't from either him or Kamek and decided to find out. There he caught a red and green Koopa Troopa holding on to the edge of the door and looking inside. Perceiving the witnesses as snitching, he greeted the two Koopas with a growl that was followed with a mean stare. Both Koopas backed up in present of their king and scrambled out of his sight. Once again, he put his attention towards Kamek. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kamek beat him to it with his head turned right and arms crossed.

"Hmph, as if I had any say over how you lived your life, let alone your kingdom. But I never came here to humor you with my visions. Though if I were you, I'd be evaluating what has been keeping you up all night."

Kamek walked out of the room and exited the castle. He did not follow him, stunned at what Kamek said. Often, since most underlings confronted him with complaints about how they were treated, he would throw them out—sometimes by force. While most of his underlings respected him, he made sure that they dreaded nothing more than to step out of line. Yet Kamek was different. After all, Kamek had raised him. Except for Bowser Jr.—and maybe Peach—Kamek was the only person he loved. Even when approaching the end of life, Kamek's vigilant nature still appeared to not have faded. Anyone else that had confronted him just a few minutes ago outside of Bowser Jr. would have escaped for their lives as soon as he marched towards them. For Kamek to stay there without fear of his more powerful adoptive son was telling of how well Kamek understood him, even in the occasions he spat out insults. After Kamek had left for the night, he ceased his ground stamping and started to walk out of the castle, wondering what has been bothering him recently.

He turned the knob on both side of the double door and opened it. Outside loomed two Goomba's with spikes on top of their helmets. He has assigned them to watch & kill any intruders that may come and were the highest ranked Goombas under his command. Beyond the entrance was a pit of lava that surrounded the castle. Even the most dim-witted of creature would not dare miss the narrow bridge connecting to the outside world, unless they had a death wish. Given the sweltering atmosphere that baked the outside of the castle, all cold items were placed in a container designed to withstand heat up to 100°C. No wonder why imported goods from the Mushroom Kingdom tasted good.

As he walked outside, he noticed whispering from the two Goomba's named Goombob and Goomrob on the left and right. He did not hear the conversation until something they said caught his ears when passing them,

"…so what was going on there just now?" Goombob said.

"I don't know, but it's probably something to do with Peach. Realy, why can't the guy just give up and marry someone of his own—"

"G-g Goomrob, uh… look a-a-above you," chattering his teeth and shaking his body.

"Oh come on Goombob, it's—," and his eyes was wide open with a yelp forced out of him.

Bowser glared into the Goomba who were supposed to enforce his agenda. It was a grievous offense for any of his men to cast doubt on his quest for Peach. He had been waiting for Peach for so long that he held out for her, and only her. While he admitted that part of the reason for consistently kidnapping Peach was to seize control of the Mushroom Kingdom, he also had many chances to kill Peach but relented every time. Without a word, he swiped the Goomba duo and dangled them over a lava like piranhas gazing at a prey, their screams echoing far across the land. Both Goombas were wailing and wildly kicked their feet.

Y-your H-h-h High… High-Highness! P-p please s-s-spare us! We-we would never fr-frame you or y-our ho-ho-honorable actions! Fr-from here on out, we promise n-not to speak ill of your l-lo-love for soon-to-be Qu-Queen Peach!" Goomrob said.

He smacked the two Goomba's together and dropped them in the bridge. Both rattled like rustling leaves and struggled to get up. His body turned, fury not extinguished.

"How pathetic of you to beg, when you libeled my true love! The next time you mock my plans for this kingdom, your next swim will be your last. Now," pointing towards the outskirts of the castle, "get out!" drawing the last word out and reverberated around the castle, causing anyone that was out to run for their lives.

Still crying, both Goombas rushed out of his sight. Once they were gone, he continued his walk outside, hoping for no more interruptions.

In a faraway place, the Moon lied in what his vision saw as the top of the expansive sky. It was probably around midnight and Bowser's Castle was just a glimpse of gray stone walls that seemed to be located in an island. The tan road leading up to the castle had also disappeared from sight. Grassy hills were all the eyes had to see unless one made the journey up north to his castle. That said, the grass's green color would have been tough to see had it not been for the full moon. Such darkened grasses awaited Bowser when residing down by a tree on the top of the hill after about an hour of slow pacing.

His mood was warmer, but still stressed. Sitting down with hands on the knees, he sighed. He began thinking about someone, but it was not Peach as the two Goomba guards he scared off suspected. Neither did thoughts of his kingdom or his child come to mind. Instead, it was the red and blue clad plumber that was the bane of his existence since early childhood, always the indirect cause of frustration—Mario.

 _I remember it like it was yesterday,_ Bowser thought, _my first encounter with Mario. It was as if we were bounded by faith. When I was four, Kamek warned me that the then recently born Mario Bros. were going to be problematic for any future encounters I may have. As I was just a young lad, I did not totally understand, but Kamek did say something along the lines of slaughtering the Mario Bros. while they are unable to fend for themselves. That was one of my first memories and would have been fond if it weren't for the fact that the green Yoshi embarrassed me, whom I'm not sure is still alive today. If he is, dang he's old. Once, I thought Yoshi was a green donkey, but this was—_

He shook his head, reminding himself that Yoshi was not the focal point.

 _Now where was I? Oh yeah, Mario. His cries irritated me so much in the few encounters we had as children. Once he started whining, he would never stop. Every blasted cry he forced out of his lung made me wish I could silence him. It was also my first recollection of Kamek's magic making me a lot taller than I naturally was. The donkey,_ he chuckled, but quickly relinquished the humor, _and the babies were almost mine before Yoshi launched his last shot at me and I was returned to normal. Ever since that first encounter, I have resented Mario._

 _So twenty-six years passed and I became a successful conqueror in the Mushroom World. I searched high and low for the best land to live in and had found the fabled Mushroom Kingdom everyone talked about. It was said to have extraordinarily fertile soils, capable of growing any crops and withstanding the worst of droughts. A Koopa messenger confirmed that what they said about its lands were true. However, he also noted that midgets with mushroom heads inhabited it. Wanting to deal with any potential resistance, I sent the Koopas that utilized dark magic to turn the dwarfs into, well, anything that wouldn't get in the way. To ensure the kingdom's downfall, I had snatched Princess Peach and held her captive…_ Bowser's thoughts became incoherent, his eyes shut down from exhaustion as he drifted to sleep.

Tonight he hoped would be his greatest. He had prepared for the day when he would propose to Peach under the orange-blue heavens. Anyone who glanced in hiding saw a jubilant Bowser walking on the smooth and resilient stone blocks, but his eyes only showed anxiety.

 _Oh what am I going to do if Peach doesn't accept my offer? I've worked so hard to make this a reality and Peach may have reservations about my past. But I hope that in spite of the misunderstandings, she'll love me in return._ Peach entered his eyesight in what seemed like a little blob. _Focus Bowser, focus. Now's your chance._

If he stopped walking or lose his composure, she might had sensed he is hiding something from him. There was no turning back, this might have been his last shot and it was important he expelled worry from his eyes. At the marble fountain seated her, the top donning a Paratroopa positioned to shoot an arrow and water projecting out of its mouth. He held on one hand a bunch of magnificent pink roses, her favorite, and the other was pushed back. Arriving at her feet, he kneeled down and gave Peach the rose. To his surprise, she beamed and accepted his offer,

"Are these for me?" Peach said, looking at the roses Bowser has brought her that was now in her hand.

Even if things looked good now, he had to scrutinize his word choices. A small crack and his quest was over.

"Of course they are. I made sure to pick the finest roses Mushroom Kingdom had to offer and pink is the symbol of love."

"Wow Bowser. Thank you so much. I have never said this to you, but… you've always had a softer side no one saw."

"I'm glad you appreciated my gift. To see joy in your heart, to feel your love… that means a lot of me."

Almost there. She seemed to understand him on a level that nobody else did, even his deepest thoughts. All that was left was searching for the right word.

But wait, she got up and began to walk off. No, it can't fall apart, not when he was so close. It was time to ask.

"Peach, wait," and softly touched her arms.

"What is it?" giggling at his touch of her soft skin. After receiving a favorable acknowledgement, he lets go.

"I have wanted to ask you this for the longest time."

Showing his hidden arm, her eyes beheld a peach-colored box that had a gradual opening. Inside was a first-rate carved diamond ring whom he had hoped was perfect for her. Peach took both of her hands and placed them by the cheeks, gasping.

"Will you marry me?" Perhaps the hardest words he ever said and took everything in him to force it out. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Why y-y…" Her face turned blank in a blink of an eye, like the life was suck out of it.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" He closed the box and distanced it from her.

His fear was confirmed when he saw that the sky turned to an ominous red-black scheme as well as anything that wasn't the blocks and the fountain. It was not normal for her to be receptive about someone and appeared emotionless the next second. Granted, her emotions returned in an instant, but not in the way he wished. Her tears streamed down her eyes and fell off her face. Attempting to calm her down, Bowser touched her face to remove the water that lined her cheeks.

"Baby, it's okay. As long as I'm here, you're safe."

It only made it worse as she pushed his hand aside and lost any hint of love for him. The unwanted replacement was sobbing and soon after, he received a slap.

"Get away from me you monster! I don't want anything to do with you or your schemes!"

She looked around for an exit. The fountain she was once sitting on disappeared and she dashed from the Koopa who had made her his captive numerous times.

"Wait a minute, Peach!" and began running towards her. "I never meant to harm you or anyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom! I swear we can make things work out!" He noticed that the road dissolved into nothing. Were they walking on air?

But it was too late. Despite his superior speeds and strength, he was unable to catch up to her. As a matter of fact, he was losing ground. Soon, he would lose sight of her. It was bad enough that he got rejected, now she may not even talk to him. He slowed to a walk when she made an unforeseen stop. The chance of marriage was never high, but maybe they could still communicate. That is, until a familiar outlining appeared.

He contracted his fists and readied himself for battle. First the boots and the gloves, next the sleeves, and now his red-and-blue plumber uniform, its reveal similar to that of computer screening. It didn't take him long to realize that he was his arch rival; what surprised him was the fact Mario was here. Mario had to be minding his own business given that the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't in danger or that Peach, now by Mario's side, was kidnapped. Apparently, that was not the case and the usually semi-friendly face he greeted before their battles was not present. When the head was revealed the eye pupils were filled with black with fire blazing inside. Peach hugged Mario and cried on his shoulder.

"Mario, please help me! Bowser was trying to snatch me again like he always does! Please take care of him once and for all!"

In exchange, he returned the embrace for a few seconds. Mario turned towards him and delivered a point-blank stare. He was furious that Mario took for a fact something he believed to be lie.

"Don't you worry, I'mma take care of this nasty old turtle for you."

Mario lets go of Peach and began jaunting towards him. Any mercy he would have given Mario had fizzled away.

"All right then Mario, come and meet your maker!" perceiving an opening and rushing towards him in hopes of making a quick swipe. "You'll see what it's like to be on the receiving side of defeat!"

It turned out to be futile for Mario vanished when he swiped across his torso. How could this be? Mario let himself have such a huge opening and to become that power so soon as unbelievable. Even worse, he could not see Mario at all, even after looking in every direction. Eventually he found her, but all she did was scream and… departed into thin air. Before his eyes, he has seen his love leave him, perhaps forever.

"Where is the Princess, Mario? I know she's out there and you can't hide forever. Show yourself like the man you—"

Sharp pain shoot through him as Mario's drop kick sent him flying through the air. The moment he hit what was believed to be the ground, the spikes tore through the "stage" and lava erupted out of the holes. He continued to tumble for a few seconds and jumped out of harm's away, but not before a small blob of lava grazed his skin and burnt it. Shooing the lava was necessary to prevent further burns, but it was painful having to stand before Mario. This time, Mario wore a red-and-white uniform similar to the one where he would always throw fireballs in. It was obvious he was at a disadvantage; he was panting and struggled to breathe the air made hotter by the lava while Mario not only appeared much stronger, but had yet to even break a sweat. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to throw in the towel,

_You may have acquired newfound strength, but don't forget who you are dealing with. I will make sure you rue the day you first encountered me!_

He noticed Mario was charging a fireball at him. Seizing an opportunity to stop him, he rushed over to the side and attempted once again to kill Mario. But once again, Mario had dodged and fled from sight. When he turned his face around, the once normal-sized fireball had become an all-consuming, massive ball. It was nothing worse than from hell, composed of every sin he had committed against Mario and his friends. Mario shot the ball and without warning, Bowser was left to tremble in fear as the end was nigh. He howled as the fireball of hell struck him, its core searing through him…

He woke up with an ear-blasting scream that startled the animals around him, the full moon now descending. Nightmares regarding Mario were not a new thing, but this was the worst trauma he'd ever experienced in his sleep.

CRACK!

His punch's immense force snapped the roots on the tree and it toppled over. Formerly on the top of a hill, the tree had nowhere but down to go. The notorious vexed temper characteristic of him flared and not just that, he felt water on his cheeks. If this didn't indicate nervous breakdown, nothing would.

"Why," pounding the ground with a fist, each hit more violent than the other to the rhythm of each word, "does Mario have to ruin everything?" The final assault elicited an earthquake that made his presence known if the broken tree failed at that. He got a hold of a small rock and crushed it as his anger rose through the roof.

"It's all that fat plumber's fault! How could Mario of all people subject me to such humiliation? Any time that I want to do anything that remotely involves Mushroom Kingdom, he always has to butts in and ruin everything! If only he would just die, then I could finally have some peace and maybe some rest!"

It took a few minutes for him to calm down. Nothing got into his skin more than to think of his numerous misadventures with Mario. As his failure to obtain the Mushroom Kingdom tallied up, so did his sleepless nights. Yet for all of his venom, an unexpected thought came to him. Why was Mario still alive, especially when he had numerous occasions to muder him? Shouldn't he had thought of having one of his troops assasinate Mario in cold blood, thus ridding him of his pests? Furthermore, he always found himself looking forward to epic battles with him as he was the only person that could challenge his rule. Everyone else submitted to him the moment they heard of his name, but Mushroom Kingdom remained stubborn in their struggle to maintain independence. He never liked to admit this, but he respected Mario.

"The only way to deal with such an enemy is a battle to the death. Perhaps the only one that can face against my might, Mario is quite a brave person for frequently going on his quests alone. For such a persistent bug, I can't entirely loathe him. For now, I have other responsibilities to tend to in my kingdom so I will leave him and his friends alone. But when we meet again, I will not be holding back. I expect the same for such a consistent foe."

Soon the dawn would be here. His had not sufficiently rested so a decent pace back to his castle was needed to if he hoped to feel well when morning arrived. For when the wee hours came, so did a day of busy affairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope that you have enjoyed this story. If you have any advice on how I can improve, please leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
